Our Little Secret
by Red Evil-chan
Summary: Rahasia kelam yang tersembunyi tanpa diketahui sang pemilik membawa dirinya dan sang terkasih berkubang dalam kegelapan yang memabukkan


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

 _Story's pure_ _mine_  
Rate : M for safe  
Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x Nagisa Shiota

 _Warn!boys love, abal, gaje, ooc, oneshot, gore, crime, clifhanger, minor!pair_.

 _Crosspost from wattpad_

Selamat menikmati

 _ **Drrrtt...ddrrrrttt...**_

Vibrasi konstan itu membangunkan sesosok pemuda berambut biru muda yang tengah berbaring sambil mendekap sosok lain yang tengah nyaman dibuaian mimpinya. Dengan setengah sadar, diambilnya benda persegi panjang yang menjadi penyebab ia terbangun.

"Halo Aomine- _kun?_ Ada apa?" ucapnya setelah melihat nama sang penelpon.

"..."

"Apa?! Kasus yang sama lagi?" seketika kantuknya hilang setelah sang penelpon menjelaskan tujuannya mengganggu jam istirahat sang pemuda.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke markas."

"Ada apa Tetsuya- _kun?_ Kenapa kamu panik seperti itu?" tanya sosok yang ada di dekapannya.

" _Gomen_ Nagisa- _kun,_ aku membuatmu bangun." ucapnya pada pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Tidak apa. Apa itu telepon dari kantor tempatmu bekerja?" tanya Nagisa sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh bawahnya yang terekspos sebagian.

"Begitulah. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan dan aku akan berangkat sekarang." balasnya sambil memungut pakaiannya yang teronggok tak beraturan di lantai.

"Kali ini kasusnya tentang apa?" tanya Nagisa lagi sambil duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kasusnya masih sama dengan yang kemarin, pembunuhan kejam yang mungkin pelakunya adalah seorang _psikopat_ gila."

"Apa kalian sudah mendapat titik terang tentang tersangkanya?" tanya Nagisa sambil memperhatikan Kuroko yang tengah mengenakan setelan polisinya.

"Kami masih menyelidiki siapa pelakunya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, divisi kami telah diturunkan untuk menangani kasus ini dan dapat dipastikan bahwa sebentar lagi pelakunya akan segera kami jebloskan ke dalam sel." balas Kuroko tanpa menatap Nagisa.

"Aku berharap pelakunya segera ditemukan dan Tetsuya- _kun_ tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi."

"Semoga saja. Kalau begitu lanjutkan lagi tidurmu, ini masih jam empat pagi. Aku pergi dulu. " pamitnya sambil mengecup bibir Nagisa sekilas.

" _Ittekimasu!"_

 _"Itterashai!"_

"Semoga kamu cepat menemukan pelakunya, Tetsuya- _kun_." gumam Nagisa sambil menampilkan senyuman manis hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Kemudian dia kembali menyamankan posisinya dan mulai menjelajahi alam mimpi untuk yang kedua kalinya di malam hari ini.

"Aomine- _kun_ , bagaimana kelanjutan kasusnya?" tanya Kuroko saat dia tiba di markas.

"Masih belum ada keterangan lain yang kami temukan." jawab pemuda berambut biru tua.

"Kali ini bagaimana keadaan korban?" tanyanya lagi sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya.

"Masih seperti korban sebelumnya, kepalanya kosong tanpa otak tapi bedanya sekarang rongga kepalanya berisi daging sapi cincang." kali ini yang menjawab adalah pemuda berambut hijau yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku hampir mengeluarkan kembali makan malamku kalau aku tidak segera pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara." celetuk pemuda berambut kuning di sampingnya.

"Bukan hanya kau saja yang merasakan hal itu Ryota."

"Akashi benar, kami yang berada di sana tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari lima menit setelah melihat kondisi mayat itu."

"Apakah seburuk itu kondisi korban kasus kali ini?"

"Begitulah, bahkan Murasakibara yang biasanya tenang walau korbannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi saja sampai meneteskan air mata menahan mual."

"Lalu sekarang mayat korban ada di mana?"

"Mayatnya dibawa tim forensik ke ruang mayat untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihat kondisinya, siapa tahu setelah diperiksa ada bukti yang masih tertinggal." ucap Kuroko sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi Okuda- _sensei."_ sapa Kuroko begitu dia sampai di ruang mayat yang ada di bagian sayap kanan gedung kepolisian Seirin.

"Pagi juga Kuroko _-kun._ Kamu kemari pasti penasaran dengan mayat korban kasus kali ini 'kan?" tanya Okuda sambil menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan karet kepada Kuroko.

"Memangnya saya kemari dengan alasan yang lain?" ucap Kuroko lirih sambil menerima sarung tangan karet itu.

"Haha, kamu memang orang yang cukup kaku ya, Kuroko- _kun?"_ balas Okuda dengan lirih.

"Mungkin kamu akan tertarik dengan 'karya' pelaku yang satu ini." lanjutnya sambil membuka kain putih yang menutupi sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa yang dibaringkan di atas ranjang dorong.

"Tidak ada luka di bagian tubuh korban selain bagian leher dan kepala, juga tidak ada tanda-tanda keracunan ataupun diracuni." ucap Okuda menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaan sekilas pada mayat itu.

"Lalu apakah ada tanda-tanda kekerasan fisik atau bekas korban ini melakukan perlawanan?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengamati jasad yang berada di depannya itu.

"Tanda-tanda kekerasan hanya terdapat pada bagian kepala dan leher dan korban ini tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Bagian tubuh selain leher ke atas sangat mulus, tak tersentuh barang seujung kuku pun."

"Kasus kali ini agak aneh. Tidak ada perlawanan namun korban mengalami kerusakan parah pada daerah leher hingga kepala. Apa mungkin pelaku menghabisi korban dengan sekali serang? Ataukah pelaku memakai obat bius untuk membuat korban tidak berdaya kemudian dia membuat korban dalam kondisi saat ini?"

"Mungkin saja. Ada obat bius yang sangat ampuh untuk membuat tubuh tidak berdaya mungkin hingga pingsan, kemudian efek dan residunya tidak terdeteksi setelah beberapa saat obat bius itu kehilangan fungsinya."

"Kurasa opsi itu yang paling memungkinkan untuk kasus kali ini."

"Menurut pendapatmu, apakah pelaku kasus kali ini sama dengan kasus sebelum-sebelumnya, Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Pelakunya kemungkinan adalah orang yang sama. Dan jika aku diminta memberikan pendapat motif apa yang digunakan pelaku, maka aku akan menjawabnya dia melakukan hal kejam seperti itu karena balas dendam atau yang lebih buruk, pelaku melakukan hal gila ini hanya untuk mengatasi hasrat menyimpangnya." ucap Kuroko sambil menganalisis bagian kepala korban yang masih terdapat sisa-sisa darah dan daging sapi cincang.

"Kamu tidak merasa mual, Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah korban yang satu ini keadaannya lebih mengenaskan dari korban sebelumnya?"

"Bagiku keadaan mayat ini dengan yang sebelumnya sama saja, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku mual."

"Ah, seperti itu ya." balas Okuda dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Okuda- _sensei._ Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya." pamit Kuroko sembari meletakkan sarung tangan yang dia kenakan tadi di atas meja di dekat ranjang korban.

"Ya, sama-sama Kuroko- _kun."_

"Bagaimana Tetsuya? Ada bukti lain?"

"Korban kali ini masih utuh di bagian pangkal leher ke bawah. Ada peningkatan kerapian dengan keadaan korban sebelumnya."

"Bisa-bisanya kau bercanda dengan hal seperti itu, Kuroko"

"Hentikan membahas hal yang tidak penting disaat seperti ini."

" _Gomen ne_ , Akashi."

"Hn. Lalu apa yang bisa kau simpulkan dari lima kasus yang telah terjadi?"

"Berdasarkan bukti yang ditemukan dari lima kasus ini. Semua kasus memiliki kesamaan yaitu korbanya memiliki usia yang sama dan mereka dulu adalah siswa di sekolah menengah atas yang sama."

"Kau benar. Kayano Kaede, Akabane Karma, Aida Riko, Kagami Taiga, dan Momoi Satsuki adalah siswa di sekolah yang sama."

" _Kunugigaoka Gakuen_? Bukankah itu sekolahmu dulu Kuroko?" tanya Aomine setelah melihat hasil laporan mengenai korban.

"Ya, aku kenal tiga diantara mereka. Aida Riko adalah manajer klub yang kuikuti saat itu. Kagami Taiga teman satu klubku, dan Momoi Satsuki adalah mantan kekasihku."

"Kenapa bisa berhubungan seperti ini?"

"Apakah sekarang kau memiliki perempuan baru yang menjadi kekasihmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak memiliki gadis lagi sekarang."

"Memangnya ada apa Akashi hingga kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" tanya Midorima sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Ini hanya opiniku saja, tapi bisa jadi pelakunya adalah kekasih Kuroko yang tidak terima dengan orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengannya dulu."

"Kekasih macam apa yang melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Mungkin saja kekasih yang _overprotective_ dan memiliki gejala kelainan mental yang berbahaya." balas Murasakibara sambil memakan keripik yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Abaikan opiniku tadi, sekarang kita lanjutkan penyelidikan tentang kasus ini. Pertama kita harus melakukan observasi di tempat kejadian perkara dan mengadakan sesi wawancara singkat dengan para saksi dan orang terdekat korban.  
Daiki, Shintaro, Ryota, kalian akan menyelidiki tempat kejadian perkara. Atsushi, Tetsuya, dan aku, akan melakukan sesi wawancara singkat pada saksi. Kalian mengerti?!" ucap Akashi memberi perintah.

"Siap! Kami mengerti, ketua!" balas seluruh anggota divisi khusus kepolisian Seirin.

Setelah menjawab perintah sang ketua divisi, mereka mulai meninggalkan ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul tadi. Mulai melaksanakan tugas sebagai penegak hukum dan memastikan bahwa kasus yang mereka tangani akan cepat selesai.

" _Tadaima"_

 _"Okaeri,_ Tetsuya- _kun_." balas sesosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dari dalam rumah.

"Aku lelah Nagisa." ucap Kuroko dengan mata menahan kantuk setibanya dia di _genkan_.

"Kau bekerja dengan keras hari ini, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." balas Nagisa sambil membantu melepaskan kancing seragam yang dipakai Kuroko.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan makan setelah mandi, jadi siapkan makan malamnya." ucapnya sambik berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi.

"Akan kusiapkan masakan kesukaanmu untuk makan malam kali ini." balas Nagisa sebelum melangkah memasuki dapur.

 **Grep!**

"Tetsu- _kun_ , aku sedang memasak jadi jangan mengganggu." ucap Nagisa saat sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya.

" _Mou,_ Nagi- _chan_ tahu saja jika aku bukan Tetsuya." balas pemuda yang kini tengah menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Nagisa.

"Sesayang-sayangnya Tetsuya- _kun_ padaku dia tidak akan membuatku terkejut seperti itu." balasnya sambil berbalik ke arah Kuroko, atau lebih tepatnya kepribadian lain seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, _Yami_ Tetsuya atau sebut saja Tetsu.

"Aku sudah muak menjalani hidup seperti ini. Mengambil alih kesadaran Tetsuya saat dia tertidur dan harus menyingkir saat dia bangun. Aku ingin terus memiliki kendali atas tubuh ini dan menyalurkan hasratku padamu dan membalaskan ketidaksukaanku pada orang-orang brengsek di luar sana." ucapnya dengan tatapan kelam.

"Sudah cukup untuk kali ini Tetsu- _kun,_ biar aku yang melanjutkan kegiatan malammu itu. Jangan bebani tubuh Tetsuya- _kun_ lebih dari ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat dia selalu bagun dengan keadaan mengenaskan karena tiap malam Tetsu- _kun_ selalu menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mengenyahkan orang-orang tidak berguna itu." ucapnya sambil menangkup pipi sang terkasih.

"Tapi Nagi- _chan,_ aku selalu ingin menyalurkan hasratku pada hal yang menjadi kesukaanku,"

"Aku tahu Tetsu- _kun,_ tapi tetap saja aku tidak ingin kau membebani tubuh kalian. Biar aku yang menggantikan dirimu melakukan hal yang kau sukai, Tetsu- _kun_ cukup menikmati saja apa yang akan aku lakukan. Cukup Karma- _kun_ dan Kayano saja yang menjadi korbanmu. Aku tahu kalau kamu ingin menghilangkan orang-orang terdekat kita yang tidak kita sukai, maka dari itu aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Aida- _san,_ Kagami- _kun,_ dan Momoi- _san._ " ucap Nagisa panjang lebar.

"Hah.. Aku memang tidak bisa menang dari Nagi- _chan_ ku tersayang. Aku akan menyerahkan semua hal ini padamu, tapi jangan terlalu membebani tubuhmu. Aku akan bersamamu saat Nagi- _chan_ melakukannya dan akan kupastikan tidak ada yang bisa menangkap kita berdua karena kita adalah sang raja malam, bukan bulan ataupun bintang melainkan kegelapan." balas Tetsu sambil mengecup bibir Nagisa sekilas.

"Masakannya sudah matang Tetsu- _kun,_ aku mau mengangkatnya dulu jadi bisakah Tetsu- _kun_ menepi sebentar?"

"Meski ini menyebalkan tapi akan kulepas pelukanku untuk sekejap."

"Kamu berlebihan Tetsu- _kun. A_ ku tidak akan pergi jauh, aku hanya ingin mengangkat panci di depanmu ini, Tetsu- _kun."_ ucap Nagisa sambil mengangkat panci dari kompor yang sebelumnya telah dimatikan terlebih dulu, kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja makan.

"Kamu masak apa untuk makan malam hari ini, Nagi- _chan_?" tanya Tetsu sambil menarik kursi untuk didudukinya.

"Aku memasak sup dengan bahan yang Tetsu- _kun_ berikan kemarin malam."

"Maksudmu, kamu memasak sup dari otak korban kemarin malam?" jawab Tetsu dengan mata berbinar.

"Kurasa itu makanan kesukaanmu akhir-akhir ini."

"Kamu memang paling mengerti aku, Nagi- _chan."_ puji Tetsu sambil menyerahkan mangkuknya untuk diisi nasi hangat.

"Tetsu- _kun_ harus makan yang banyak kalau tidak, aku tidak mau menemanimu bermain untuk malam ini."

"Tanpa aku banyak makanpun aku akan tetap kuat jika hanya untuk membuatmu mengerang dan mendesahkan namaku sampai pagi." goda Tetsu dengan senyum nakalnya.

" _Mou,_ bukan bermain yang itu Tetsu- _kun._ Kalau bermain yang itu memang aku selalu kalah dari kalian. Bahkan hari ini jalanku masih agak aneh gara-gara permainan kemarin malam." rajuk Nagisa sambil mengisi mangkuk Tetsu dan mangkuknya sendiri dengan nasi hangat.

"Tetsu- _kun,_ bagaimana kelanjutan penyelidikan kasus yang kita buat? Bukankah kesadaran Tetsuya- _kun_ juga menjadi kesadaranmu meski tubuhnya tidak Tetsu- _kun_ kendalikan?"

"Masih belum ada peningkatan, bahkan olah tempat kejadian perkara dan sesi wawancara dengan saksi tidak membuahkan hasil. Ternyata Nagi- _chan_ sangat terampil ya jika melakukan hal-hal berbau kriminal." balas Tetsu sambil mengambil sup dari panci yang masih mengepulkan uap panas.

" _Itadakimasu_!" ucap mereka bersamaan disela-sela percakapan keduanya.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya kerja tanganku, kalau bukan dari arahan Tetsu- _kun_ aku tidak bisa menciptakan karya serapi itu."

"Tapi karyamu itu lebih rapi dari milikku, bahkan aku saja masih tidak percaya kamu bisa melumpuhkan Kagami- _kun_ tanpa menggunakan obat bius."

"Jangan meremehkanku ya, begini-begini aku mantan anggota klub bela diri tahu. Jadi lawan sebesar Kagami- _ku_ n bukan masalah bagiku. Lagipula aku tidak menggunakan tangan kosong, jadi melumpuhkan lawan yang memiliki ukuran dua kali lipatku bukan perkara sulit. Sekali pukul menggunakan _ninjato_ di kepala maka kesadaran langsung menipis dan lama kelamaan akan tewas, meskipun aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak sampai membelah tengkoraknya menjadi dua." jelas Nagisa tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun akan tindakannya.

"Nagi- _chan_ memang murid yang cepat belajar ya. Sebagai hadiah karena sudah menjadi murid yang baik, malam ini akan kupuaskan dirimu dan aku akan membawamu terbang ke kegelapan yang memabukkan."

"Aku tunggu hadiah darimu Tetsu- _kun."_

Akhirnya keduanya melanjutkan acara makan malam yang sempat terinterupsi oleh percakapan mereka.

" _Gochisousama deshita."_ ucap Tetsu setelah menghabiskan nasi dan sup di mangkuknya.

" _Hai'!_ Tetsu- _kun."_ balas Nagisa sambil merapikan peralatan makan yang tadi mereka gunakan

"Nagi- _chan,_ mencuci piringnya besok saja ya. Sekarang kita bermain, kemarin kamu hanya bermain dengan Tetsuya. Aku sudah menahan nafsuku hingga Tetsuya tertidur di _bathub_ tadi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi." bisik Tetsu sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Nagisa.

"Kita hanya bermain di rumah 'kan? Kita tidak 'jalan-jalan malam' 'kan?" tanya Nagisa sambil mengusap lengan yang memerangkap tubuhnya itu.

"Tentu saja kita hanya bermain di rumah. Aku ingin bermain bersamamu hingga pagi."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok aku akan manja padamu karena sulit berjalan."

"Bermanja-manjalah sesuka hatimu, karena aku ataupun Tetsuya tidak akan keberatan akan itu."

"Aku tahu." balas Nagisa sambil menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang kekasih.

Tetsu yang hanya mendapat kecupan ringan menuntut lebih dalam lagi kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh bibir manis sang kekasih dan berakhirlah keduanya terhanyut dalam gelora nafsu yang membara. Saling panggut hingga saliva keduanya meluncur dari sela bibir keduanya. Hingga lima menit berlalu akhirnya keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Nah Nagi- _chan,_ sekarang aku akan menikmati makanan penutupku." bisik Tetsu di samping telinga Nagisa sambil membopongnya memasuki kamar mereka.

"Silakan menikmati _desert_ manismu ini, Tetsu- _kun._ " balas Nagisa sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Tetsu.

" _Itadakimasu_!" bisik Tetsu sambil melahap bibir manis pemuda mungil digendongannya.

Mereka terus berbagi manisnya bibir sang pasangan hingga sampai di dalam kamar keduanya. Setelah pintu tertutup, yang terdengar hanya suara desahan, erangan, derit ranjang tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

~ **End** ~

 _Ok fix!_ , fanfic ini berakhir dengan gajenya XD

 _~Sumimasen, arigatou, to sayonara~_

 _See you on my next fiction._


End file.
